The field of the invention pertains to brackets for hanging potted plants and other decorative items and, in particular, to brackets of simple construction that may be installed without fasteners.
Brackets for supporting or hanging plants and other items normally require mechanical fasteners or adhesive for attachment to walls and vertical posts. Such fasteners leave unsightly holes or spots when removed, necessitating refinishing to remove the unsightly remnants.
Where the brackets are to be used temporarily or frequently moved, mechanical and adhesive fasteners present a particular problem because of the damage. Therefore, brackets with mechanical or adhesive fasteners may be completely unsuitable for temporary use. The vertical balusters on outdoor decks are typically left unfinished or may be painted or stained. Hanging plants are particularly attractive on such decks, therefore brackets that can be temporarily attached to such balusters without damage would be advantageous. Such a baluster bracket is described below.